


my love would burn with me, we'll live eternally

by saddergaze



Series: i found a love for me [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 3+1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddergaze/pseuds/saddergaze
Summary: Three times Matteo didn't propose to David and one time he did.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: i found a love for me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619785
Comments: 29
Kudos: 105





	my love would burn with me, we'll live eternally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yadomik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadomik/gifts).

> honestly i don't know what came over me!! but, here is an attempt of a proposal fic, it's dumb, silly, but I still hope you like it :)) <3

**1.**

“You fought over who is going to propose?”, Jonas asked, looking a bit too amused for David’s liking.

“We didn’t fight, we just had a disagreement”, he clarified as he got up from the sofa, “I’ll go check if the food is ready”.

David timidly made his way towards the kitchen. The whole thing was stupid. David would have even found it funny if Matteo wasn’t currently angry with him.

Earlier that day, just before lunch, Matteo had stumbled home, looking exhausted.

“Why aren’t you at work?”, David asked as the blond boy collapsed in his arms, on the sofa.

“Class got cancelled”, Matteo sighed into his neck, tightening his arms around him, “There was a problem with the schedule, my class overlapped with another one.”

“That’s good”, David pressed a kiss to his hair. Matteo just hummed in response. He hadn’t even taken off his jacket, David noticed with amusement.

“Tired?”, he asked, smirking. Matteo pushed himself so he was sitting and he rolled his eyes at David.

“Yeah”, he answered, “had a wild night”.

David chuckled and pulled him in for another hug.

“Shit”, Matteo groaned, “I forgot to text the boys to come over tonight.”

“Yeah, I know”, David ran his hand over Matteo’s hair, “But, don’t worry, I texted them yesterday, they are coming. Also there is shakshuka, if you are hungry.”

“Did _you_ cook?”, Matteo asked him, surprised.

“No, asshole”, David pinched the side of his stomach and Matteo slapped his hand away, “Laura came over earlier.”

“Oh, nice”, Matteo settled more comfortably on David’s chest, pushing away the laptop that was on his lap, and closing his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, I have to go out in a few minutes”, David shook him a bit, but Matteo just whined, “Teo, come on. Oh, I went to the bakery”, at that Matteo opened his eyes, “I got you an apple cake”.

“Fuck, you are perfect”, Matteo sat up and pulled him in for a kiss. David chuckled as they broke apart. But, the way Matteo was looking at him made him lean in for another one. He would never get tired of this. When they pulled apart, Matteo sighed and leaned his forehead on David’s. He really was tired from their last night activities. A warm feeling blossomed in David’s chest. He was about to push Matteo towards their room, so he could nap, when Matteo spoke up.

“Marry me”, he was slurring his words, his voice quiet. David grinned.

“Okay”.

Matteo kissed again, but then, suddenly, he pushed him back, when he realised what he had said.

“No!”, he yelled out to David’s surprise.

“No?”, David repeated, amused, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“No! Take it back! I'm taking it back”, Matteo shoved him, lightly.

“Why?”

“This isn’t a proposal!”, Matteo had gotten up, looking a bit distressed, “I’m not proposing to you like this!”

David couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “Alright, I’m not gonna marry you, god.” He laughed again at the face Matteo made at him, “Besides, we all know I’m going to be the one to propose.”

“What?”, Matteo asked, seriously. Once again, David found himself surprised.

“It's just something I think you wouldn't do?”

"What does that mean?!"

And it all went downhill from there.

They started arguing about who was going to propose. It was ridiculous and stupid, but David got so worked up that when he arrived at work he started getting on Leonie’s nerves for being so bitchy.

When David got home, the boys were already there, looking at him, questioningly. He glanced at the kitchen, where Matteo was preparing dinner with a frown on his face.

He sighed, and walked over to the boys, so he could explain what had happened.

“You guys are disgustingly cute”, Abdi said and Carlos gagged. David just flipped them off. 

Now, he was hovering unsure in the doorway of the kitchen. He couldn’t believe they actually argued over something so stupid.

He walked towards Matteo slowly, holding his hands up to show that he wanted to make peace with him. He looked at what Matteo was preparing (_angrily_, he had to add).

It was three-cheese lasagne, David’s favourite.

David grinned. He supposed he had been forgiven.

He leaned on the counter, next to Matteo who was plating the food. Matteo barely glanced at him, an adorable pout on his face.

David smiled charmingly at him, tilting his head. Matteo glared at him, but that didn’t deter his spirit. He moved closer, leaning in to kiss him. David kissed the side of his head, his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Before Matteo let himself be pulled into a hug, he mumbled, “Stop being cute, I’m mad at you.”

“Still?”, David made his best puppy-dog expression and Matteo rolled his eyes. He grabbed David’s face and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

But, both of them were smiling too much for it to be a real kiss, and they broke apart, laughing.

David thought how lucky he was that he had someone to argue with about who was going to propose.

**2.**

Eleonora, Luca and Matteo’s aunt, Benedetta, had come to visit them for the weekend. Originally, it was supposed to be just Eleonora and Luca, but his aunt had decided she wanted to harass them for a wedding in person.

They’ve been in Berlin for two days and she wouldn’t shut up about it. Matteo didn’t get her obsession with weddings.

_“She likes it when the whole family gets together”, Aurora had told him on the phone, “You know she lives for the drama.”_

_“Why doesn’t she do something else? Why isn’t she harassing _you_ for kids?”, Matteo had retaliated. Aurora scoffed._

_“Why do you think I send her with Luca to you?”_

“I can’t take it anymore”, he had complained to Eleonora as they walked towards the restaurant they were going to eat in.

“She just wants you to be happy”, Eleonora ruffled his hair.

“I am happy!”

“Happier, then.”

David was walking in front of them, talking to Luca. His aunt was on the phone, facetiming Bella, who was crying because she wasn’t with them, trying to calm her down.

“Why didn’t you take Bella and Roberto with you?”, Matteo asked her, feeling a bit sad, because Bella sounded very upset.

“Because we wanted a romantic getaway”, Eleonora winked at him, “And, because Bella has school and travelling with young kids is a nightmare. Plus, we are only here for three days and it’s for work”, she paused, her expression changing, looking a bit sadder, “But, really, it was a bad idea. I miss my babies”, she sighed. Matteo grinned at that.

At the same time Luca looked back at them.

“I miss them, too”, he pouted. David also turned around and rolled his eyes. Matteo mirrored his expression.

Then, Luca fell in step with Eleonora, leaning on her. They sighed together, and Matteo felt his chest warming at the sight. He hated and loved how sappy they were. He wondered if he and David looked like that, too.

“Tie your shoe”, Eleonora called after him as he quickened his pace to catch up with David. David bumped their shoulders and Matteo kissed his cheek. Then, an idea hit him. He stopped in his tracks, making David stop, too.

“What are you planning?”, David asked him, looking suspicious, as he saw Matteo’s expression. Matteo glanced at his family, who were looking at them, questioningly.

“David Schreibner”, Matteo got on one knee.

“Oh my god!”, he heard his aunt exclaim. David looked like he was trying not to laugh.

God, David knew him so well.

“Would you”, Matteo had to pause, or he would have started laughing at the way Luca and his aunt gasped, “hold this while I tie my shoe?”, he passed the bottle of water he was holding to David, who took it, laughing.

“But, of course.”

“Matteo!”, his aunt yelled out, “Do you want to kill me? You know I’m old! I almost had a heart attack because of you. Come back here!”

But, all Matteo could do was laugh as he avoided his aunt’s attacks.

**3.**

“I can’t believe you are doing this.”

“I can’t believe you are letting me do this.”

They were at a restaurant and Matteo was going to propose to him… with Hanna’s engagement ring.

Last month Jonas and Hanna had gotten engaged in this same restaurant. And, the staff had given them a very special cake, that wasn’t on the menu, and that, according to Jonas, tasted like happiness and heaven. He hadn’t shut up about the damn cake for a week, even Hanna had been backing him up on this. And, Matteo wanted to try it.

So, they were here… with Hanna’s ring.

“Let’s get over with it”, David sighed. Honestly, he was amused by the whole situation, but he was also a bit nervous. What if they got caught?

“Can you look a bit more excited?”, Matteo teased and David couldn’t help but smile.

This is the guy he chose – one that would fake an engagement just for a piece of cake.

And, he was letting him do it. He wasn’t much better.

“David Schreibner”, Matteo got on one knee and David acted surprised, “Would you marry me?”

“Yes!”, he answered, enthusiastically, ignoring the way those words made his chest tighten. He even managed to let out a few tears. Matteo got up and kissed him, while the staff and everyone in the restaurant clapped and congratulated them.

The cake really was worth it.

**+1.**

“Matteo?”, David rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself a bit. It was Saturday and they had decided to stay in. Which was why he was surprised to see the bed empty, no sign of his cute boyfriend anywhere. Usually, David would have to drag him out of bed.

He got up and called out for Matteo again, but there was no answer. Instead, he found a piece of paper on the nightstand next him.

There was a badly drawn pepper on it, which made David laugh. Under it there was a text in Matteo’s messy handwriting that said _the world’s hottest chili paper_. David turned the small card and noticed there was text in the back.

_Fact No.1: The hottest chili pepper in the world is so hot it could kill you – it reminds me of you, babe ;)_

_(Go to the closet and get dressed.)_

David laughed as he shook his head, but he did as he was told. He went to the wardrobe, but before that he carefully placed the piece of paper in the case of his phone. When he opened the wardrobe he was surprised to find that Matteo had chosen his outfit. He had left another note on top of the neatly folded clothes. There was a drawing of two octopuses that had their arms entangled. 

_Fact No.2: Octopuses have three hearts – if I was an octopus, I would have loved you with all three._

_(Go to the front door.) _

David could physically feel his heart melting. The grin he had on his face from Matteo’s first note morphed in a small soft smile. He wanted to find Matteo _now. _He quickly got dressed and went to the front door where, just like he expected, another note was waiting for him.

It was a drawing of a sloth, or, well, there was an attempt.

_Fact No.3: Sloths can hold their breath longer than dolphins can – and I can hold mine longer than you. _

_(Come find me. Hint: I’m underwater.)_

David didn’t even need the hint. After they had come back from Italy, their first date in Berlin was in an abandoned soviet military base. There was an empty swimming pool, where they had a breath-holding contest that _actuall_y David had won.

David biked as quickly as he could to the place. At the fence there was another note waiting for him.

_Fact No.4: You are the most beautiful boy in the world. _

David scoffed, but he hadn’t stopped smiling since he had left the apartment. He probably looked like a lunatic – on a bike, gasping for air, smiling the entire time.

As he walked through the familiar path, he kept finding more and more notes.

_Fact No.5: You give the best hugs._

_Fact No.6: I love your smile. _

_Fact No.7: Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world._

_Fact No.8: I love coming home to you._

_Fact No.9: Every minute I spend with you is beautiful._

At some point David had to stop, sit down, just have a minute to calm down. He was sure he was going to start crying any second now. He felt so overwhelmed with happiness. His heart felt too big for his chest and it was beating so hard he felt like it would escape.

After a few seconds he took a deep breath and got up from the floor. He started walking again. He was trembling, but he couldn’t wait to see Matteo.

On the door, leading to the pool there was one last note.

_Fact No.10: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _

David opened the door. In the deep end of the pool was Matteo. There was a blanket and a basket next to him on the floor next to him, but that didn’t matter. Matteo’s beautiful grinning face was the only thing David could concentrate on.

He quickly got down and ran towards the deep end, where Matteo was waiting for him with open arms. Matteo stumbled back as David literally jumped on him, hugging him tight. Matteo hugged him back, of course, and both of them were laughing. David realised his cheeks were wet, but he didn’t care. He leaned back, grabbed Matteo’s face and kissed him.

“David, wait”, Matteo stepped back and gently pushed David, so he stayed in the same place. He took out a small box from his jacket.

“Oh my god”.

“David Schreibner”, Matteo got on one knee, holding the box in front of him.

“Oh my god”.

“Stop interrupting me”, Matteo laughed.

“David Schreibner, will you-”.

David couldn’t wait, he pulled Matteo up, and kissed him senseless.

“Yes”, he mumbled against Matteo’s grin that was surely matching his own, “Of course, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
